BN Elders Wiki
Welcome to the BN Elders Wiki Boss Strike 9 is on!! Please update points at BS9 Points - chart will be posted here soon. More details of the BS at BS9. Please post any good formations etc., or on groupme. Interguild FvF league tournament has started... Particpants make sure you read Tournament Rules thoroughly. Any questions message me in game or on groupme (tabs). Please view or post results on Tournament 1 page. Note: This website is publicly accessible meaning anyone can stumble upon it. Please don't share this wiki with people outside our guild, or on public forums, etc. Tabber's Quickstart Guide: Click here for tips on getting started editing the wiki Useful Info Click the links for more info: Member Expectations '- What is expected of you as an Elder 'Strategic Occupations - Info on wimp occupations and SP drops Unit Reviews - Brief overview of noteworthy units along with suggested quantities Maximize XP - How to maximize XP to level up, or earn stars quicker Boss Strike Tips - Click for helpful Boss Strike tips Other Tips - Miscellaneous other tips Playing Battle Nations on PC - Walk-through tutorial of how to feed the addiction on your PC Looking at the Game Files - How to peek at the game files to see unreleased BN content FAQ - Frequently asked questions Frames & Badges- Build guild cohesion by throwing an Elders frame on your avatar, also rewards for top accomplishments. If interested, contact jj in game Combat Strategies Battle Tips - Things to think about in any battle to give you an edge [http://bn-elders.wikia.com/wiki/Actic_Missions Arctic Missions] - Tips on fighting in the frozen tundra (also known as the Eastern Wastes or Installation 17) Defeating the Ancient Construct - No nanos method discussed Defeating the Ancient Sentinel - Tips and formations for defeating the mother of all bosses Boss Strike Info [http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/2nd_Lt._Dorian%27s_Assault 2nd Lt Dorian BS1] August 14–19, 2013 [http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Battle_of_Shaman_Kuros Shaman Kuros BS2] September 4–9, 2013 [http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Boss_Enforcer_Shrow%27s_Raid Boss Enforcer Shrow BS3] October 3–8, 2013 [http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Infected_Troops_(Boss_Strike) Infected Troops BS4] November 1–7, 2013 [http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Yuzul,_The_Raptor_Trainer_(Boss_Strike) Yazul, The Raptor Trainer BS5] December 12 - 17, 2013 [[Evaline Aceheart|'Rebel Pilot Evaline Aceheart BS6']] January 23 - 28, 2014 Shrow's Revenge BS7 February 28 - March 5, 2014 The Second Battle of Shaman Kuros BS8 March 28 - April 2, 2014 [[BS9|'Rebel Sergeant Ludlow BS9']] April 24 - 29, 2014 Silver Wolf Scientist Dr. Vogel BS10 May ??-??, 2014 News and Upcoming EventsCategory:Browse * Congrats on demolishing Shrow! * Elders finished 24th in the Silver Wolf invasion. That is a solid standing considering it was worldwide and there were quite a few well established T11 guilds we ranked higher than. For that we should all be proud. * Elders is now on GroupMe! Link below. Contact jj for more info * Elders FvF Tournament will start 15th April 2014, msg tabs in game for details IntraGuild FvF Tournament See Tournament Rules for the rules we will follow. Tournament 1 started 15th April 2014, good luck contestants! CLick through for match results and leaderboard. Resources & Quick Links Battle Nations Forum - News and Announcements, Tips n' Tricks, General Discussion, Feedback and Suggestions and more. Battle Nations Wiki - Wiki style Battle Nations page for all things Battle Nations Battle Nations Outpost - Great database to compare unit stats, Boss Strike Formations, PvP calculator and more. Battle Nations Help Ticket - Submit a Help Desk Support Ticket here. Tapjoy - Sign up for Tapjoy here and earn free GroupMe - A group instant messaging app to share info, pictures and goof around on